User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Last Overdrive - Alternate Finale.
God Eater The Last Overdrive: THE LAST CHAPTER After a long battle, both hannibals died. Lindow: Well.... I gotta say this battle was tough Kota: Yeah, anyway why Beoblade went to battle Dante in other place? Arthur: Maybe he didnt wanted to us mess with his battle... ... Beoblade: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DANTE?! Dante: (ugh... he went insane, I wont handle much...) Beoblade was attacking Dante without delay, by that Dante needed to use his shield all the time but when Beoblade was preparing his final blow... Dante got a weird come back, he noticed Beoblade's weak spot: His neck, Beoblade got a lot dizzy by his attack and Dante slashed Beoblade's chest using his God Arc who has grown red while the battle continued, Beoblade tried to do a comeback but with no further support and clashed onto the ground, Dante quickly jumped towards him but a bind trap was set Beoblade few seconds before the clash, making Dante freezed, Beoblade got time to regenerate and kicked Dante's face, causing a insane headache on him but Dante was only iwth his aim to kill Beoblade and didnt cares about his well being and attacked Beoblade again but someone appeared. Klaus: Stop that now! Beoblade: Uh? Who are you? Dante: k--Klaus! Klaus: You are pathetic Dante, when I had rebirth you I thought you could handle this insect. Dante: Please Klaus! Give me another chance! Klaus: He is the son of Nehilas, second chances are useless. A tear appeared on Dante's head and Klaus got prepared to kill him, Dante tried to run but Klaus was way too fast and killed him with his own blade. Beoblade: You killed him..? And who is Nehilas? Klaus: The big Beoblade dont know? You arent the Last Overdrive child, you are just a pitt shell. Beoblade: WHAT?! WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Klaus: That isn't obvious? I collect other God Eaters for me, that is my Blood Ability: Absorb, I get the sleeping blood hability's from God Eaters for myself, now it's your day Thomas, even you not being what I wanted, you are way too strong than the souls I collected so far, maybe using you I can save everyone and kill Axl. Klaus: You have two options, fight me here and now or come with me to death. Beoblade: let's fight then... Klaus: As you wish That exact moment, Beoblade got his God Arc and Dante's God Arc since it's stronger than Kaitlin's one. Klaus didnt had a Godarc and refuses to get one Beoblade: That will be easy!!!! Beoblade attacked Klaus with all he got, but klaus stopped all attacks and hold his Godarcs and kicked his stomach, Beoblade was already too much injured by Dante's battle and couldnt equal to Klaus, Beoblade used his Aragami Powers and entered his two arms in Devour Mode and rushed towards Klaus but he broke one of his arms and allowed the other attack to his Arm, Beoblade thought he got a chance and thought: "If I continue this way, I can kill him, even that meaning my death too" '' but Klaus just allowed the attack to hold Beoblade who got surprised, Klaus delivered a row of punches on his face and managed to almost kill him with one headbutt. Beoblade: WHAT?! That's impossible! Klaus: So that's what the greatest God Eater is made of? Pathetic. Beoblade: Ugh.... It's getting hard to stay conscious but if I sleep, I will turn complete Aragami.... Klaus got prepared to kill him and destroyed both God Arcs Beoblade was using, after that he prepared to kill him. his fist went Red like he make all Blood Abilitys went focus on his arm and a black aura apppeared on him, The decisive blow was coming... Klaus: Goodbye Beoblade, the greatest God Eat-- *Someone shot him from his back.* ???: Not on my turn. ???: You are ok Beoblade? The mission is over, we won against the Hannibals. Beoblade: Ugh... I am fine, just some broken bones. Who are you anyway? Baluar: My name is Baluar, colonel from Fenrir. Baluar: I heard from Kaitlin what's happening, cant believe that all of this disaster was created by Fenrir... Beoblade: Yeah, long history. Baluar: Anyway, we should go back to the headquarters, 1st unit is waiting there for you. Kaitlin and Arthur is nearby here tough, Sakaki needs to--- Klaus appeared on Baluar's back and slashed him with a broken part of Beoblade's God Arc, Baluar got insanely injured by his attack, Beoblade tried to help Baluar but he couldnt, Klaus said "so cockroachs really like to help each other huh? I dont understand why I thought you would help me in this crusade." and kicked Beoblade. Klaus instead of doing a final blow decided to torture Beoblade, doing round of attacks on him, Beoblade barely was alive and didnt got enough strength to fight back. Beoblade: Damn.. Beoblade: I cant.... do... it. "TAKE BACK" a voice appeared on Beoblade's head, Beoblade didnt understood what it was but later it replied "TAKE BACK TAKE BACK TAKE BACK OR DIE!" and Beoblade tried to understand what it was but he remembered what Klaus said: If Beoblade is a shell, the voice is his true self. With that in mind, Beoblade used his last forces to stood up and tried to attack Klaus who just laughed seeing him but a purple aura appeared each time Beoblade tried to strike-back and Klaus understanded what it is, Beoblade was really the Shell of Nehilas and Beoblade got a thunder lightning. -*Blank*- Beoblade: Uh? Beoblade: Where am I? Nehilas: Fancy to meet you here, Beoblade. Beoblade: Who are you?! Nehilas: You dont need to know, I can help you to kill Klaus under a payment, what you offer to me? Beoblade: Why should I trust you?! Nehilas: Oh, sorry. Nehilas: I thought you would like to save your friends from Klaus, such as Kaitlin or your new buddy, Bal. Beoblade: Damn you... Beoblade: I give... "Everything" -*end*- Klaus: What are you?! Beoblade:... Beoblade got a Aragami knight armor, looking like a Humanoid Hannibal, Klaus tried to clash with him but with no further access, Beoblade with just a slash removed both Klaus' Arms, Beoblade kept attacking him but he was almost dying. Klaus: You... Are really The 5 Door's Vessel... Beoblade:... Klaus: Can you do a thing for me... Klaus: I know you think I am a harm... Just listen... Beoblade:...? Klaus: You need, after death. Wake up... Resist! Beoblade:... Klaus: PLEASE!!! Someone appeared on the scene, Beoblade was prepared to kill Klaus but waited to see who it was and it was Kaitlin, she said "dont kill him!" but Beoblade didnt replied, he looked again at Klaus. Klaus: Damn... You really got blind... Beoblade:...! Beoblade created a Lightform Blade, that resembles the Fenrir logo and killed Klaus, Kaitlin tried to talk with Beoblade but with no success, Beoblade went near Baluar who was almost dying and saved him, Beoblade was started to vanish and his helmet was removed... Beoblade:.....This is.... the end... Kaitlin: What have you done?!!! Tommy?!!? Beoblade:... Shut up... Beoblade: Crying wont change anything.... His arms and half of him dissapeared. Kaitlin: Where are you going?! Beoblade: How could I know...? Beoblade:... Kaitlin: DOONT!!! Beoblade vanished without saying anything, Baluar at the same second woke up and saw Kaitlin talking alone and Klaus' corpse, Kaitlin said what happened to Baluar and the mission was over. But that wasnt the end, Beoblade had woke up on a weird place, where there would be demon-like Aragamis and God Eaters fighting them, it was the 5th Door, Beoblade was still with his armor but it quickly Vanished. The whole place was falling to cracks, there was televisions, tons of they all over the place that was exploding, it was showing different places exploding, seeing Kaitlin and Baluar facing Axl, both died, Axl replied "So, I finally did it, now the world will finally DIE!", there was a village burning, with a guy with red armor trying to face it but it was inutile and they died, there was other places, with different people that Beoblade didnt remembered who they was but all of they has vanished, all televisions had gone and Beoblade understanded what he had done... Beoblade: You... So everything was... ???: Yes, Beo-kun. Everything was' Useless'''. Category:Blog posts